The Doctor, The Hunter And The Brains
by bulletproofsince1999
Summary: This is a tale of secrets, deceiving people, and so many feels that you will explode. But there is an interesting side to this story. But be cautious, you may cry, possibly... :C Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor, The Hunter and The Brains

One: Suspicions

John had come home later than usual, but he had a grocery bag in his hand, so Sherlock dismissed it. He took one look at Sherlock, then went out to the kitchen where he put away the milk they'd been needing for a little while.

He then took a kitchen chair and just sat and stared at Sherlock from the side. Sherlock was in his thinking pose and John knew not to disturb him, but now that John was home, that was almost that Sherlock could think about. So, he let it go. He had already solved the case anyway, so what harm could it do?

He kept giving sideways glances to the soldier staring at him, and he deduced what the blond could be thinking about. Sherlock thought that John was thinking about how much of an idiot Sherlock was sometimes. And he was thinking about that, but in a good way. He thought of how blind Sherlock could be to John's emotions when he could read any other's easily.

John puzzled Sherlock. John has a heart of gold, is amazing at poetry (despite what Sherlock has said about it), and he's strong, yet when he hides himself, he reveals everything. but not this time. This time, he was keeping something too close for even Sherlock to even possibly guess at what this could be.

A girlfriend? No, he would have told Sherlock by now. He lost his job? No, he'd be furious. A… boyfriend, possibly? No, he's always denying being gay. Maybe he's guilty about a mistake? Did someone die under his care? Possibly, but then why would he hide it? This all made no sense. Sherlock gave up and stared at the doctor directly. He still couldn't find anything. Except for the obvious fact that the blond was hiding something.

John was hoping Sherlock wouldn't find out about his job lately. I mean, yeah, he was a doctor, but he was so much more by night. And that was why he was staring at Sherlock so intensely, he was waiting for a case, so he could back out and do what he needed to. What he knew he had to…

He was just hoping that Sherlock wouldn't find out. He knew Sherlock suspected something, he has for months now, but he was only just noticing it in these past few days. He thought maybe John was just waiting to tell him, but Sherlock was sure that now, John was purposefully hiding it, and he had no intention of revealing it, at any point in time.

This made Sherlock even more interested in John. He was already interested, but this made him too much. Sherlock already loved his dark blue eyes, and his light blond hair, and when he walks, he always admires what's behind. But this, this made John irresistible.

John had no idea that Sherlock was interested at all. He was too busy trying to conceal his own emotions for the detective. He knew, that when he took this job, he couldn't have anyone, including his flatmate. But this just made it worse. It made the love spread so much faster.

But only because he was starting to notice so much more about Sherlock that he hadn't before. He didn't feel as though he might die any moment before. So he absorbed the looks of his love. The tight curls that hung around his bluish grey eyes, his small but defined… figure. Everything.

Yes, the boys both admired as much as they could. John, because he might die any day (night), and Sherlock because he was just interested. He always has been, from the day they met, he was interested.

Usually when a soldier comes back from war, they aren't as well controlled as John was. John kept to himself and showed now pain, even when Sherlock could see it, John never put it on display for everyone else. That was the first thing.

Then there was his kindness. Any other man of the survivors of war were rude unconsciously, but John was so kind and caring, it took the breath of the detective at first sight. Then there was that he was easy to love back, easy to trust with even your darkest secrets. He was John: amazing in every sense of the word.

But Sherlock also had the best of things about him. Just not that everyone else sees. John had seen it, when the men attacked Mrs. Hudson, when he had to fall, anytime he had to hurt someone he loved, or anyone he loved became hurt, he let emotions slip. But no one else seemed to notice.

And yes, he was very capable of love, he just never admits it. Plus, no one has ever asked if he loved someone. I'm sure that if you asked, he would answer truthfully, but no one has ever wanted that side of him. They always took the side that showed no emotion at all, and accepted it, so never noticed anything else.

But John didn't want to accept that. No, he dug deeper and found the love he was seeking. He found that, and many other things. Sherlock was definitely not a sociopath. He was actually quite the opposite of what he pledged to be. it was quite funny to John when Sherlock said he was a sociopath. He had even laughed.

He smiled now, in this staring contest, he smirked at the burnet under his gaze. Sherlock returned the smile, "So, case solved, then?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded, "Dinner?"

John looked at his watch, "It's a little late (8:00), but sure, anything to not be stuck in here with these suffocating fe-" he cut himself off, "Yeah," he smiled and stood. He wasn't ready to confess anything yet.

Sherlock stood as well, slipping on his suit's jacket as they walked out the door. It was summer, so John was questioning why Sherlock even kept up the appearance, but whatever. Seeing as John was just wearing a simple grey tee and his jeans, he could only imagine the heat.

This was the reason Sherlock decided to walk. But as they walked, Sherlock kept brushing up against John. The blond thought it an accident, and one time it was. But Sherlock wanted to see it what John was hiding had anything to do with him.

John gave up and held it hand out to the idiot burnet. Sherlock seemed confused, "Why?" he asked.

"You keep brushing up against me," they had stopped, "And, from the looks you've been giving me, I know we both have concealed feelings," he admitted. Sooner than either had expected, but I guess it was sooner or later going to happen.

Sherlock sighed and gave up, lacing his fingers through the doctor's and as their hands landed at their sides, they finished walking. "When?" Sherlock asked when they were a street away from Angelo's.

John answered knowing exactly what he was talking about, "About two years ago, you know when you… yeah," John said.

Sherlock realized and confessed, "A few months after we met. But I notice everything, and I have to say, you hide things well. even from yourself, but not me," Sherlock pressed into what he was thinking about during their little staring contest.

"I guess so," he smiled as they entered Angelo's for the first time since The Fall. Well, for the first time after The Fall, together. John had been once before, and Sherlock many times. But this was the first time they were here together (since The Fall). "So," John started as they sat down in their favored spot, "Is this a date, this time?" he asked.

Sherlock looked to the soldier, dumbfounded. John smiled at what he had done. He confused Sherlock. He laughed as Sherlock answered, "Yeah, I guess it is," and he joined the laughter of his lover. They laughed at the fact that Angelo set down a candle again, as he always does.

John put his hand on Sherlock's knee to steady himself, and Sherlock placed his own hand there, as they steadied themselves and only grinned now. John melted into Sherlock's grin, and Sherlock melted into John's dark blue eyes.

Their food was set down, and they thanked Angelo, not looking away. John cleared his throat and removed his hand to pick up his fork and eat. Sherlock did the same, hungry from not eating for three days. The case had taken longer than expected, but they had solved it. And now they rewarded themselves with food and sleep later. Eventually…

Honestly, Sherlock had no idea what could happen tonight. A lot could, and nothing could. With John, there was no telling. Then again, with Sherlock there was no telling what he would do. But that was why Sherlock was going to enjoy not deducing anything, to just let something happen.

Even if it's just sleep, something will happen with John. Sherlock was sure of that, so very sure. John had finished, but Sherlock hadn't. he wasn't really all that hungry anymore. "Sherlock, you need to eat," John complained.

"I know, but I'm not hungry anymore, can't we just go home?" John looked at his watch again, (8: 45). John sighed and nodded. Sherlock rose first, and took John's hand as they strode out of the restaurant, Angelo and everyone else staring at this 'inevitable' pairing.

John snickered and Sherlock giggled, "They were staring…" and they broke out in a fit of giggles. As they walked Sherlock fell behind a little, as an excuse to stare at John's arse. "Stop it," he let go of Sherlock's hand and grabbed him his bum and when their hips connected, side to side, he slid his hand around Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock chuckled and slid his arm around John's shoulders. Sherlock's fingers went through John's and the hand around his waist, and John put his fingers in between Sherlock's fingers connected to the arm around John's shoulders. So many people were staring as they walked back to the flat.

All the while they were laughing at people's faces. Some of the girls squealed in awe. John and Sherlock just blushed, and when they fell through their door, they started laughing again. They laughed to the point of tears and John had a headache.

This made them forget the secrets and the deductions they had made about each other were apparent. They got closer, and John put his arms around Sherlock's neck, and Sherlock put his hands on John's small hips.

They brushed up against each other and they were blushing, but not only in their cheeks. Sherlock felt strange, he had never felt sexually attracted to anyone. Yeah, he liked John for his personality, but he had never loved someone completely.

John just went with everything, as he had always done. But he also always made the first move, so he had no idea if he should let Sherlock do the rest, or do what he always does. But when Sherlock showed that he wasn't sure of himself, John was prepared to give up any moment. But Sherlock saw the pity flash John's eyes and he became suddenly infuriated, "Stop it!" he demanded.

John looked confused, "Stop feeling sorry for me. Stop pitying 'the virgin', just stop. I don't want pity, especially from you," he softened and pressed his forehead to the soldier's. he calmed himself and John realized what Sherlock wanted instead.

But he still wasn't going to force Sherlock into what he didn't want. So there they stood, stuck in confusion about what to do to one another. Should they kiss and shag? Or should they wait for their love to grow first? They had no idea.

Sherlock tilted John's chin to where their eyes met and they could see the want. But John didn't want to-, and John's worries slipped away as Sherlock's lips were pressed to his own lightly. John accepted this position and pressed back.

Sherlock melted into John's warmth and John's fingers found Sherlock's curls in the midst of all the heat. John pressed himself to Sherlock as his tongue slid across the burnet's lips. The detective opened his mouth slightly and bent over John more as he slide his tongue in between John's lips.

Once they tasted each other, John's breath was caught and he moaned the tiniest little moan and it sounded a little like a whimper. Sherlock smiled as he brought his tongue back to himself and bit John's bottom lip briefly before kissing him again.

When they disconnected they were breathing heavily and John looked at his watch for the last time, "We should sleep. Sherlock, you need it most."

"Will you…?" Sherlock had difficulty asking, "Will you sleep with me?" he finally asked, "Just sleep, no sex. Not yet at least," they smiled and John nodded.

"Alright. But I have a job in the morning," and tonight, he remembered. But that's for later. Sherlock nodded as he lead John to his bedroom. They stripped down to their underwear and climbed under the warm covers.

Sherlock snuggled into John's chest and as he listened to his soldier's heartbeat, he sighed and fell asleep. But John couldn't sleep. He stroked the detective's curls from his eyes as he waited for a little, he wanted to remember Sherlock's warmth.

But the time came and he had to leave. He had to complete the task he was given. He hated hiding this, but he had to, if Sherlock knew… oh, God, that would kill John. Literally. But as he slipped out of bed, he remembered his reasons for doing this, and he gathered the courage again, and he was dressed and out the door within minutes.

* * *

**Y'all should tell me what you think so far. And don't worry, The Doctor will appear soon enough... :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Greetings

John tiptoed out of the room with regret. He slipped on his shoes and locked the door behind him and he descended the stairs. He met with Mary in the usual place, "Hey," she smiled.

John looked everywhere but her eyes. The building beside them, the sidewalk, the crosswalk, the bridge, anything. "Hey," he settled on his feet, "So, uhm," he struggled, "What are we killing this time?" he asked.

She was concerned, but said anyway, "Cyberman. He got loose… hey," she tried to meet his eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked deep into those green and worried eyes. She searched the dark blue for a sign of something, "Um. You do know… about Sherlock, right?" he asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," she loaded the weapon needed for killing a Cyberman (a weapon of electricity that they built. Dumbasses), "So?" then she realized, "Oh. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine. We're fine, he just… never mind. So when do I get to meet our… employer?" he asked. He's been wanting to for a while now.

"Well," she handed him a gun, "You will tonight," she grinned.

"I will? You have?" he asked, getting a little pissed at this person.

"Yes," she nodded, "And I have to say, he's quite a character," she laughed softly. "Anyway," she looked around, "That thing isn't going to electrocute itself. Well… yeah, you know what I mean," they both let out a short laugh.

"Yeah," he held up the small but effective weapon, "Let's go," he was still smiling. They weaved through some buildings and took a few alleys before they reached where this metal fuck stood. It just stood there, as if it was waiting for someone to provoke it.

John looked to Mary, confused. She shrugged, and stepped out from behind the building, "Wait," he grabbed her elbow, "Shouldn't we wait for Lestrade and the others? You know how dangerous one of them can be," he whispered in urgency.

She exhaled in frustration, "Whatever. They annoy me," she whispered and took her original position beside John. He still had no idea how he got into this mess. Oh wait, yeah he did, it was Sherlock.

While he was gone, Mycroft offered some weird cases to John. John graciously accepted and then he met Mary and he didn't want to leave these cases alone. Besides, it was interesting to see the kinds of things that would visit our planet.

The only thing John was still displeased with, was that he seemed to be the only one who hadn't met the mastermind behind all of the cases. He had even been told that there were two people giving out cases, but he doubted that. he had always heard that it was one man. Albeit, a very strange man, but intelligent nonetheless.

That's why he wanted to meet him. If Mary was this smart and attractive, what about this 'Doctor' character?

That was when Lestrade and two other men found Mary and John. "It's just standing there?" he asked. John nodded. "Then why don't you go after it already?" he asked.

"I tried to, but genius here," Mary nodded her head at John, "said to wait for you idiots," she sounded annoyed. "Can I now?" she seemed to beg. They nodded and followed Mary, and one by one they were scattered from left to right, ready to do whatever they needed to, to keep her alive.

She got extremely close and all it did was stand there. Until her face was parallel to its own and it moved, "Mary!" John screamed. She fell out of its reach and scrambled to her feet as they circled the metal freak.

John was about to kill it, when someone screamed not to. They came running out from behind and shot at it with his own weapon. This shut it down, and a team of a few others took it apart and carried it off, "Thank you," he nodded.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" John asked, bewildered that he could just waltz in here and get his way with people.

"Captain Jack Harkness. I work with The Doctor. Heard of him?" John nodded.

"Yeah, and I've only heard. Where the fuck is he? Doesn't he give us the whereabouts for these things?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. Actually, he should be here in-" he was cut off by something that sounded like an engine struggling to start, "Well, now." He nodded past John and there was a blue police box, appearing right there.

"Holy shit!" Lestrade hadn't met him either, apparently. John was dumbfounded as he tucked away his gun.

It became solid and one of the doors opened and out popped a man. He wore a brown suit and a coat that reached his ankles, and on his feet were converse. His hair was spiked slightly and some hung in his face, "Is it dead?" he asked, leaning on the side of his box.

"We have it," Jack assured him.

He looked at the dumbfounded soldier and DI, "You must be John and Gregory," he nodded to them both, "I'm the doctor. I imagine you've been curious," he said.

"Yes," John admitted, "But I expected a little more than a crazy man and a blue box," he chuckled.

"Really? Well, too bad, that's all I am. But it's what's in the box, that makes me interesting. Why don't you have a look for yourself?" he nodded at the slightly open door. John sighed and walked up to the suspicious box.

"It's not going to eat me, is it? Last time, that was not fun," he chuckled to try to ease his nerves.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled, "I promise, it won't eat you." John stepped in. He looked at the huge room and became confused. As the rest of the team shuffled in, he looked at the outside again. Hum... this was really weird, but not the weirdest he's seen yet.

Jack was last and put his arm around John's shoulders, "Neat, huh?"

The Door gave Jack a look, "Don't start," he warned. Jack mumbled a damn and let go, smiling at John.

Then he realized what Jack was up to, "I already have someone handsome. He's got curls and everything," this made Jack jealous and John grinned. "Speaking of Sherlock, I should be getting home. I need sleep and to cuddle with my boyfriend," he grinned and Mary looked surprised. The Doctor nodded and with gaping mouths, the others stared as John left.

Mary followed, "So, you really are together?" she asked. John simply nodded and blushed a little. "Aw! Well good luck with the 'cuddling'," she smirked. She retreated as John walked all the way home.

He walked through the door and stripped his shirt and jeans and shuffled back into the bedroom. He didn't have to be careful, because he had an excuse if Sherlock were to wake up.

He still tried not to wake him, but not as much as earlier. Well, it's only one in the morning, so John would be able to get a good seven, maybe eight hours of sleep. If he was lucky.

He cuddled into Sherlock's back and let his lover warm him and as his eyes finally closed, he fell sleep smiling.

John woke to Sherlock already staring into his eyes. The bluish grey eyes of the detective bored deep as John smiled, "Hey," he stroked a lock of hair from the burnet's face.

Sherlock groaned I happiness and smiled, "Hi," he leaned down and their foreheads were touching now.

"Do we have a case yet?" John asked, wanting to relax.

"Not yet. Nothing Lestrade sent was interesting enough for me to bother," he sighed. John thought of last night and the fact that Lestrade could give interesting cases, just not ones that Sherlock could handle. Yet.

There was that look again, Sherlock sighed internally. He'll never be able to figure this out. "Well," John looked up to meet his eyes, "I'm sure you'll find something."

"In the meantime..." he started and grinned at John.

"In the meantime...?" John urged him to continue to speak. But John was not blessed with Sherlock's deep voice. Instead, he was gifted with the detective's lips on his own. He smiled into the kiss and felt the smile being returned.

John chuckled softly as the detecting tongue slid past his lips and the taste of them filled both of their mouths. They were pleased.

John manuevered himself into a position where he was on top of Sherlock and the covers over them were gone and on the floor. He moaned which was followed by a small giggle. This vibrated into the detective under the soldier and he returned the small moan.

Then the vibration of a cell phone on the nightstand could be heard. But it was John's. He picked it up and read the text from Lestrade: _This one confuses me... _- GL.

John exhaled in frustration and sat up, straddling Sherlock as he texted:_ I don't care... Leave me be. - _ JW

And with that he threw the cell on the floor and looked down at what he had done to his burnet. He grinned wickedly, and leaned over him, the soldier's hands landing on either side of the detective's head.

Sherlock pulled John's lips down once more to meet his own, and the cell vibrated again, it was muffled but John could still hear it.

He dipped down to pick it up and sat on the edge of the bed as he read: _Get your ass down here. Now..._- GL

He texted back: _And if I refuse?_- JW

There was no other text, but there was that sound again. And everything around the blue box appearing wooshed and if there had been papers, they'd have been scattered. Lestrade popped out, "You can't."

John crossed his arms over his chest and Sherlock was confused, but most of all shocked. What the hell was going on? And why didn't he know about this?!

"John?" Sherlock was worried. John swore under his breath.

"Get dressed," he nodded to the two, "Sherlock, you too," he said, "We have a lot to explain." Sherlock gave him a look that said, _"Damn right, you do!"_ They appear and demand John's presence? Hell no, Sherlock was at the very least, tagging along.

John dressed himself threw Sherlock's suit at him, without the jacket and they were ready within minutes. Lestrade had retreated into the blue box. John followed as Sherlock was hesitant. He wasn't sure what he would find in there and he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

But he had to, so he rolled up his sleeves and took John's hand as he followed him into the box of suspicious appearances...

* * *

**It's a little short, I know. But I wanted to save Sherlock's reaction. It's going to be gold! Just you wait! But please review!... :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Fuckery!

Just as soon as Sherlock entered the huge middle room of the TARDIS, he freaked and ran out again. He circled around it and went back in as John laughed. His eyes were wide as the Doctor said, "Go ahead, tell me what you think. I've heard them all," he grinned.

Everyone stared at Sherlock as he shouted, "This defies all of my science!" his hands went up and motioned from his curls that his mind was blown.

The Doctor chuckled, "Haven't heard that one," he smiled at John.

"That's Sherlock," he said.

Sherlock was too busy running around the middle with the wires and things everywhere and he wondered what all those buttons did. But he knew that if he were to press them, it would do something he wouldn't like.

So he just looked at them all, wishing he could study how this things cloaks itself in such a way. He turned his wide eyes to the tenth, "Teach me!" he demanded.

The tenth and John walked up the stairs to the middle and the Doctor stood behind Sherlock, "It's not something humans can learn to do," John and Sherlock were confused as Sherlock faced the man behind him. Or was he even a man? "Well, I'm not human! Ew! I'm a Time Lord! I only travel with humans," he said, emphasizing the word 'travel'.

John shrugged, he knew that this man may be an alien, but at least he was an alien that wanted to help. "You're- you…" Sherlock stuttered. John was cracking up and the tenth just nodded slowly at the idiotic human in front of him.

John grabbed Sherlock's hand, "It's okay. He's helping us, always has been," John assured the detective who could barely stand from the fascination that was taking over.

"This is all…" and he finally found his head where he had lost it, "What Fuckery is this?! Aliens, this! John's hiding stuff!" Sherlock's hands were thrown in the air for exaggeration. He huffed as he stole the chair the Doctor kept in the TARDIS.

John stood over the putting Sherlock, "I was going to tell you. and then this," he waved his hands, "happened and I figured I would bring you here first."

Sherlock looked up at him, disappointed. Everyone else, (Lestrade, Jack and the tenth) was staring and it was silent. "And what exactly would you have told me?" he growled.

John winced at that. But he still kneeled and put his hands on the burnet's knees, "I'm a Hunter. I hunt the paranormal, and I want you to know that this will change nothing. I still love you and I still hope you can forgive me for hiding this. Besides, it's only been about six months that I've been doing this." He hoped that would make Sherlock stop scowling at the doctor beneath him.

His eyes softened and he rolled them, "John. All you had to do was tell me. even though I wouldn't have believed you. I still barely do now. But I love you too, and I want this to change nothing. At least you better hope this changes nothing," he threatens playfully. He ruffles the blonde's hair.

John stands over Sherlock and laughs, "Wanna go on a hunt with us?" he asked, still a little unsure of Sherlock's reaction to all of this.

But Sherlock's eyes lit up like the stars light the night sky, and John smiled warmly when he exclaimed, "I would love to!" he jumped up and caught John's lips with his own. John chuckled and they parted. John nodded and looked to see everyone else staring.

John and Sherlock blushed as Sherlock hopped over to the tenth, "So, who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he said proudly.

"Haha, very funny. I've already got a doctor and he's pretty damn good at what he does. So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Trust me, I'm the doctor," he grinned at Sherlock's frustration.

He turned to John, "This man is infuriating! How do you work with him?!"

John shrugged and chuckled, "I have to. Besides, he's only infuriating because you found someone smarter than you," John teased.

Sherlock suddenly got serious, "No. I can still deduce him," he turned back to the doctor. Now that Sherlock looked closer, he realized how blind he had been. Once he paid attention, he could tell this man wasn't human.

He has, "Mud on his shoes," that Sherlock had, "no idea where they came from," he waved to it. "And you can tell that he's been in a few different atmospheres, his breathing is a little weird. Ah, that's why! He has two hearts, and they beat in a way that makes his blood run a little faster and speed everything else up. And from the state of these wires and things, you never bothered to fix them. either because you like it that way, or you're too damn lazy. Either way, they're everywhere."

Now even the tenth was open mouthed and surprised. He closed his mouth and just stared at the man he had encountered, "Well, I knew you were good with humans, but…" he didn't continue.

"Well, it seems you, too, are as boring as they are, so," he looked around again as if he wasn't interested in the man in front of him. Then he looked back, and smiled, "Unless, you can prove that you aren't," he suggested.

"Just you wait," he said enthusiastically. Sherlock was waiting. He crossed his arms over his chest as the Doctor danced around the TARDIS. Pushing buttons, pulling levers, stepping to the side and twirling, and Sherlock watched in fascination as he pushed the last button, and they started moving. Sherlock fought for balance, and then they were steady.

"And just exactly what have you done?" Sherlock protested. The Doctor strode down to the doors of the TARDIS, and swung them open in response.

Then what he did, since Sherlock was standing right behind him, he grabbed him by the shoulders, "There's a force field around the TARDIS, so…" he threw him out! John screamed as the Doctor explained what he had done, and then he was calmed.

Sherlock looked at the stars he admired up close and he couldn't feel their burning heat, but he loved to watch it. And the purples and blues of the other planets and stars was amazing. He didn't want it to end. He wanted to stay suspended here forever.

Then John gets an idea, and says, "Bring him back," he ordered in his Captain voice. The Doctor brought him back to the steps. Sherlock's eyes were wide with excitement and fear. But mostly excitement. John sat on the edge of the stairs and stared out at the stars as they passed them, "Sherlock," he looked back, "Sit," he demanded lovingly.

Sherlock blushed and sat beside his beside his blond doctor. They watched the colors of the galaxies and stars and planets and things whiz by and John leaned into his detective, "We'll never be able to get a date as good as this again," Sherlock leaned his head against John's.

"This is a date?" John asked the burnet cuddling next to him. Sherlock nodded and hummed in agreement. John giggled and grabbed Sherlock's waist and held tight. And what's everyone else doing? They're just watching the romance unfold in the TARDIS. Well, except for the Doctor.

He eventually had to remind them they had to move so that the TARDIS could land where it was supposed to. They stood and the doors closed and they landed, harshly. John fell into Sherlock as they were caught by the railing on the stairs. They laughed and the door opened once again as the tenth and Jack walk out.

Mary winked at the couple as she left. And soon they discovered the scenery as well. as they stepped out, Sherlock recognized it as, "Paris. Why?" he questioned the Doctor as he took John's hand in his own possessively.

Then he realized what time frame this was, and dropped John's hand. John understood, because he realized this as well. "Well. it's March 30, 1889. The day before the Eiffel was officially finished. So, I'm not completely sure. Wanna find out?" he turned to them and his eyes sparkled.

They nodded in anticipation. Jack leaned into Sherlock from behind, "Just wanted to say that I admire that bum of yours," he slapped Sherlock's right cheek and he jumped. John laughed because he knew how Jack was. Sherlock glared at him as Jack joined in John's laugh.

Mary and the tenth were confused. They looked at each other again, and laughed. Sherlock still didn't like this, "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that," he pouted, "I'm John's and you can't have any!" he stuck his tongue out and John licked it. "Ah! Stop it! We're here to kill stuff, not harass me!" he exclaimed, but the taste of John was still nice.

"Okay," they all sighed. While the Doctor went on explaining the possibilities of why they had landed here. But the one Sherlock disapproved of the most was the thought of an alien invasion of Daleks. He had no idea what they were and when the tenth explained, he shuttered. Then there were Cybermen, and John frowned at that one. He hated those metal idiots.

But overall, it was a good trip. They guessed they'd just have to wait for whatever was going to happen, to happen. The Doctor and the others retreated to the TARDIS, while John and Sherlock decided they would have a bedroom to themselves.

They found an old inn and stayed there for the night, and as they climbed the stairs, "I hope you know that you won't get any sleep tonight," Sherlock teased.

"Why?" John questioned, although he knew what Sherlock was getting at.

"You know," he opened the door to the two beds that the innkeeper had given them, "what I mean, little blond." John blushed at that, it sounded so nice coming from Sherlock. Sherlock took one step into the room as John followed and shut the door behind himself. He was satisfied when he heard the lock click beneath his fingers.

"Unless, you want sleep," Sherlock started to suggest. "But I doubt that," and he did, highly. John thought about this.

"But, where will we get the right things for this?" John asked. Sherlock smiled and stuck his tongue out at John. John laughed but he also knew what he meant by that. "And you assume you'll be on top?" John laughed.

Sherlock nodded, "I do. But you'll get your chance soon enough," he teased, and stepped closer, pinning John to the door…

* * *

**I know I know, I left it hanging. But the next chapter should be read by only those who dare to read it... But please review anyway! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Four: Stars

Sherlock pinned John to the door as he ripped his jumper over his head. He had always hated the extra layers. Then he finally kissed his doctor. But these motions were slow, making this kiss passionate. John wanted Sherlock's first to be burning with pleasure, not pain. And so he took this as slow as he could.

The sound of their lips coming apart made John want more. But he resisted just throwing Sherlock down and taking him. John took Sherlock's bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked slightly before running his tongue across his lips.

Sherlock let John dominate his mouth and he tasted John once again. He loved it so much he whimpered when John left to find focus, and stability. He's never had someone who could make him feel like this before. He was only slightly turned on, but he felt… loved? He didn't know what this was. But he felt like Sherlock was being careful and he liked it.

Sherlock grabbed John's chin in his fingers and brought their lips together again, but slightly, making John press harder. Sherlock's hand moved to John's shoulder and scaled to his hip while the other rested over John's head, stroking little pieces of his hair.

John hands wandered to Sherlock's hips and he grabbed them, pulling the side of his shirt up and when John pulled him closer, he finished removing the button down from his belted pants. He slid his hands up Sherlock's back as their tongues met once more.

Sherlock's spine tingled from John's touch and he moaned quietly into John's tongue against his. The blond was pleased. And as the lust made their blood rush to their lower regions, the burning fire of passion never faded.

John slid his hands from Sherlock's back and settled them on the button under his collarbone. This gave him an excuse to break for air, and while his breath was shaky, his hands were steady as he focused on one button, then the second, then the third… oops, last one, and the cloth fell to the floor.

Sherlock grinned and did the same to John, but every time he unbuttoned one, he placed a kiss on the open skin. Soon he was on his knees, and as he unbuttoned the last one and the flannel fell to the floor, he undid John's buttoned jeans.

He slid the zipper down slowly with his teeth and sent a mischievous look to his blogger. This just made John's erection pop and he sighed when the jeans fell to the floor and Sherlock licked his abdomen as if it was torture. It almost was.

Sherlock was pleased with what he found popping out of John's underpants. John only glared at him, but that disappeared as Sherlock lowered the band on the underwear and the first thing he saw was John's tip.

He licked it and nibbled it as the rest of the underwear fell to the floor. John moaned when Sherlock took some of him into his hot and wet mouth. He threaded his fingers through Sherlock's hair and pulled as if he wanted it to stop, but it didn't.

And as the burnet's tongue poked and prodded until precum was leaking from his blond, his head rolled back and hit the wall softly as his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He licked up the oozing liquid as his teeth grazed John's head one last time. He looked up to his soldier, who had opened his eyes and was smiling like an idiot down at his detective.

Sherlock hummed as he stood and pinned John to the door once more. For, pleasuring his John made him harder by the second. John could feel Sherlock on his thigh and he undid the belt and pulled it free from Sherlock's pants.

He kissed the burnet's pale neck as he dropped the belt. All he did was flick his fingers over the band of Sherlock's pants and they fell to the floor. He grinned and bit Sherlock's neck and left a mark, over which he laid saliva.

He made the taller of the two step out of his pants and as his underwear slid to the floor, John was on top of them and they were suddenly on the bed. The covers seemed soft on the curly haired man's back as the blond pressed their erection together by accident. But they both hissed in pleasure and Sherlock head rolled back into the blanket under him.

He clawed at John's back as he straddled the taller man under him, and their groins never stopped touching. Even the slightest move caused the sensation to grow and spread over all of them, making them weak, yet strong. It was strange, but they loved it.

John's whole body pulsed from each touch and he felt Sherlock shiver and twitch under him. John was about to lick his fingers, but he found something else that he thought would be interesting to try.

He grabbed the younger man's hips out from under him and almost bent him in half trying to reach what he wanted. Sherlock was confused at first, but then realized what was happening.

But before John could do that, he tortured Sherlock member with his tongue. Then he traced from the head to the shaft and left a line of saliva over his balls and thigh as his tongue met its original destination.

John's tongue there felt so good… especially seeing how he was so warm and wet and Sherlock wanted more than his tongue now. He moaned when John's tongue retraced it's steps and came back to Sherlock's lips as John slipped inside Sherlock.

Since there was no lube to help, he waited for Sherlock to get used to this, and when Sherlock moaned against his lips, he pulled out a few inches and slid back in slowly. He was bent over Sherlock now, his knees on the edge of the bed and he gasped as he repeated this motion several times.

He had the back of Sherlock's knee in one hand was pumping on Sherlock's member in time with each slow thrust. Then Sherlock demanded something John would never expect, "More! Harder! Please, John, harder!"

John's eyes widened, but he gave in and pulled almost all the way out and slammed himself back in, somehow hitting Sherlock's sweet spot. He moaned as he heard Sherlock scream in pleasure, "Yes! Right there!" he was panting, "Again!" he demanded.

John obeyed this order and thrust faster as his hand had forgotten about the erection he was holding and gripping tighter now. The pad of his thumb felt over the tip of Sherlock and he could the precum seeping out faster now. Then he realized he was coming onto the edge as well.

He bent over Sherlock and bit into his neck as he tried to silence the scream he gave when he came into the detective. Sherlock came in John's gentle hand as he screamed John's name. John collapsed on top of Sherlock, breathing heavily and as he pulled out and off of him, he sighed for the last time in pleasure, and happiness.

Sherlock looked to the man beside him. Had he really just let this happen? His virginity was gone and never coming back, and he… didn't care. He laughed at that thought, "I love you," he sighed into the stars looking at him. John's eyes were as beautiful as star  
anyway.

John giggled, "I love you more," he teased and his eyes twinkled, reminding Sherlock of the blue in the stars he saw when he sat on the edge with John.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and came back with, "I love you most," and he laughed as john pouted at the fact that he hadn't thought of that. He shrugged and rolled over so he could kiss the man. And kiss him he did.

* * *

**I warned you. But review if you like (as in frggin' review this!), and I will accept any comments! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped

John and Sherlock were awake now, remembering what happened last night and hoping they weren't heard by someone. the wrong person hears that and they could possibly die. Literally.

Anyway, Sherlock looked to John, "Hey," he whispered and smiled as he rested his head on John's. John smiled and returned the greeting not in a whisper, but a really low voice.

That was when everything was ruined, because Jack swung the door open just as Sherlock's lips settled on John's, "Hey! Don't forget, we have a case! Get your asses out of bed!" he shouted.

Sherlock broke first and glared at Jack, glad that there was still a blanket over them, because they were still naked. Why? No one had any idea. They just hadn't dressed, there wasn't really a point. But he had said, "Shut up."

But John sat up, "Sherlock," he warned, "He's right, anyway. we don't even know what we're up against yet. We should get back to work," John sounded as if this was just another case and they were in the flat again. But to him, this was just another case.

Sherlock was surprised at how easily he got used to such weird things in this universe. Then again, he is a soldier, and they adapt easily to everything. well, except for when Sherlock Fell, but that was the only exception. "Fine," he sighed in frustration, "But could you give us five fuckin' minutes?" he asked, still irritated.

"Of course," Jack was a gentleman. He may be a manwhore sometimes, but he was all around a good man. "We'll be waiting, hurry up," he warned and was gone.

Sherlock smiled finally and kissed John once on the forehead before he got up and pulled his clothes back on. once he was fully dressed, "Come on, John. You were the one to complain about needing to get to work," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he got up and was dressed in a few seconds. But Sherlock couldn't help but stare. The way John assembled himself was so different from the way he stripped. He took care with both, but somehow they were different. Oh! He knew why, because one turns him on more than the other. He internally smiled at that. That was fuckin' funny.

Then he gave up and was just grinning. John gave him a questioning look, "Nothing. It's nothing," Sherlock assured. It is nothing, but nothing is funny. Then he got serious, "Let's go, soldier," Sherlock said to his blond.

John still wanted to know what he was grinning about, but this was Sherlock, he could possibly never know. And that somehow pleasured him. The thought the he had to figure someone out made him more interested. Of course there was always the smallest sliver that was annoyed with it, but otherwise he liked it.

Sherlock could see this as well. the soldier is rubbing off into his personality. But it always has been and always will, until the day he dies. But that won't be anytime soon. Not while Sherlock was alive and available.

But they walked out the door all the same, and when they reached the sidewalk, or whatever that was, they decided to call it a sidewalk. Anyway, the rest of the team was waiting and they were surprised, but only slightly.

Jack was leaning on the tenth while Mary and Lestrade just stood awkwardly, not sure what to do until those two had come marching out. When did Mary get here? Was she here yesterday? Hmmm…. Yes, but no one had noticed because yesterday she was sleeping in one of the room in the TARDIS, and she was just now getting around to being part of the group again.

John was getting slow with these things. He may be quick with a weapon, but with things like normality, he was dense. Sherlock realized his confusion then resolution and smiled that he was intelligent, and he wasn't as boring as others.

Although, everyone in this group is interesting, which surprised Sherlock. He would have to get to know all of them personally. Maybe…

But for now, "Do we at least know what's here?" Lestrade had finally asked the right question.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled, "That's the fun part-"

But he was cut off by, "And seeing as we landed the day before the Eiffel Tower was finished, it's something to do with that. Am I correct?" he asked, but knew he was.

The Doctor looked to John as if to say, "How do you put up with him?" John shrugged slightly as I to reply, "He'll bother someone else if I don't, what other choice is there?" John smiled and the tenth just looked annoyed as he said aloud, "Yes, and if you had let me finish you wouldn't have had to waste your breath to say it for me," he seemed irritated.

But then it was gone and he was again almost shivering with excitement as they looked around for a way to the Tower. Hmmm. The Doctor had been here before, but not in this time period. But he guessed it was the same, wasn't it? He then focused and looked around himself once more, recognizing some landmarks he had set for himself in case he needed to be here again. And there was one, that little tailor's home on the corner of the street. He'd been here before, but it was a little bit further into the future than this. The tailor's boy, is just that, still just a boy.

He then remembered everything else, and led them down a street and around a few corners and there, in the middle of important buildings, was the newly finished last night Eiffel Tower. It looked so much better now, when it was new, than when he was he before.

"Wow, the TARDIS," that word was still foreign to John's lips, "put us extremely close. What do you suppose is going to happen?" he asked, and he admitted to himself that he was slightly nervous. But all their questions would have to wait.

Definitely now that Jack and John just disappeared. Literally, into thin air, just *poof* gone. Mary swore as well as Lestrade and Sherlock, the Doctor just stood there as if he was thinking about what to do. He whipped out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the area for any signals left behind.

Just a faint one that said that whatever was here, was gone now, and they wanted to be found, but they wanted to make it difficult. Sherlock was freaking out and lashed out at the Doctor, "If my soldier gets hurt, I will kill you myself, no matter how many times you die," another thing he had deduced about the alien. It was obvious really.

The tenth peeled the detective's hands from his brown coat, "Don't forget, he has my… person as well," the Doctor struggled and didn't know what to call Jack. 'friend' wasn't enough and 'lover' was too much. So he stuck with 'person'. It seemed simple enough.

And Sherlock was too pissed to deduce anything about that, so he didn't question the Doctor's pause. He simply said, "I don't care. I want MY doctor back," he stressed the 'my', to make sure he knew that the great detective only needs one doctor.

Mary stepped in between them, "It's okay. If I know John and Jack, they won't go down without a fight. They're still alive and we will find him." She turned to the Doctor, "As you said, they want to be found. Yes, it will be difficult, but it can and will be done," she said.

They admired her. She was so amazing. No wonder John started to have feelings for her. even in a situation where someone could die, she finds hope. And not only does she find it, but she spreads it as if it's butter on her morning toast (John likes jam).

They relaxed from the point of about to punch the daylights out of each other, and their heads found their rightful places: on this mission, and now on trying to find John and Jack, because they obviously have something to do with this, or at least, their kidnapping does.

* * *

John looked to Jack as if he knew what was going on, but Jack only returned the look. They had no idea. They appeared in a dark hallway that had a bluish glow to the walls and ceiling while the floor was completely white. It looked as if they were in a fake haunted house. It was intriguing.

Jack shrugged, "Wanna walk? Obviously someone wants to meet us," he reasoned. John nodded, not saying a thing, knowing that Sherlock is probably extremely pissed and looking for them now.

Jack knew his best friend wouldn't give up in him, so he had hope. Besides, from the signal they would leave with something like this, they want to get caught. But the real question is why?

This is most captivating. Sherlock was rubbing off on John, great. Brilliant… but it was bound to happen. Then again, the fact that John loves danger doesn't help this stimulating situation. It only made it even more engaging. Suffocating in how utterly down and dirty someone would have to get to make this happen.

So they walked and reached the end of the hall, where there was a turn to the right and more of the hall in front of them. They decided to go to the right, as Jack grabbed John hand. He jerked away, not disgusted, but he has someone. "I need to keep track of you. we wouldn't want to be separated, now would we?" he had a good reason.

John rolled his eyes, and slipped his hand into the older man's. his hands were soft, why weren't they worn? Well, maybe he just… no there's no excuse, they should be at least like Sherlock's smooth but rough at the same time. No, they were perfect, and while John enjoyed walking and holding his hand, he still questioned why they were so smooth.

Their fingers locked as they turned again, and again. They honestly had no idea where they were going, but if their 'host' wanted to see them, they'll find their way eventually. And they did. There was a big room that reminded them a little of the TARDIS.

Obviously there weren't the wires and things. But it had a large table in the middle of the still white floor as the blue reflected off of the table and seemed to make the room lighter than the hall. There were two chairs on either side of the table and they were two men leaning against it.

Their backs were turned to them because they were leaning on the side that was farthest from the boys that had wandered their halls. They stopped whispering and giggling when Jack and John walked through the doorway and approached the table with caution.

They still held each others' hands in their own, as the men turned to look at the men they captivated. Well, kidnapped, but who's getting technical here? John's eyes widened as he recognized the one man. And Jack had the same response as he recognized the other man. Their grip tightened and both of them winced at the pain and the recognition they didn't want.

Then there was the fact that their supposed to be dead. So then how are they here? How is this even possible? Did they fake everything? so there they stood, dumbfounded and wondering how the hell these two men could ever be standing here in front of them…

* * *

**Ha! I left it hanging! I love doing that. But the next chapter will be up soon enough, I promise. But do please review... :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Beneath

"H- How?!" they screamed and looked to each other. You know this man? They questioned one another. Jack looked to the Master, and John to Jim Moriarty. Then, the insane men looked to each other and smiled, linking hands. The men they 'captivated' looked disgusted.

It wasn't the fact that they were both men, it was the fact that they just didn't like thinking that their most hated enemy makes love to another. It just seemed gross. They then looked to the disgusted and horrified men in front of them, "Well now, seems you were right," they spoke in unison and looked to each other again as they said, "He is attractive."

WHAT?! They couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Master went first, "Little John. The soldier, always and forever. Your voice, by the way, is exactly how I imagined: sexy, rough and waiting to have my name put to it," this was creepy. Why did they have to kidnapped by these madmen?!

Then it was Jim, "Well well. He was right in saying that you never really age, do you? That's okay, you're true age will catch up to you one day. But for now, I have to say, Master wasn't bragging," he grinned.

Jim stroked Jack's cheek as the Master tried to touch John, but the soldier bit him, "Don't even think about it!" he demanded of the man in front of him.

The other blond pulled his hand back, and after making a 'sexy' cat noise, "Feisty. Sherlock loves that, doesn't he?" John's fury built even more at the mention of Sherlock.

Jim took his hand from Jack as he glared at the man who touched him. Jim commented on this, "No matter what face you pull, you will always be sexy, won't you?" Moriarty really was insane. Then they turned to the men who they actually knew well (Jim to John, and the Master to Jack), then they looked to one another, and nodded.

No, what are they going to do? God no, please let it be something subtle. John didn't feel like being touched by these men ever again, and Jack couldn't agree more. They flinched away and threatened to hit someone if they were touched again. "Fine," Jim and the Master spoke in unison again, "Then you will be manhandled."

They didn't have time to think as both men snapped their fingers, and two men appeared and with stupendous strength held John and Jack to their places as they struggled. They had let go of one another's hand, and regretted it now.

The men holding them made them kneel and had their hands held tight behind their backs. The Master ruffled John's hair, "You're cute," he smiled. Moriarty approached Jack, and made him look up into his piercing brown eyes.

Jack could see the insanity stitched into his eyes as well as the hurt and the bloodlust. They tangled into the brown and it seemed horrible, but he could see almost all of that when he looked into his own with a mirror. So he wanted to judge, but how could he?

He was well on his way to insanity before he met with Torchwood and the Doctor. The Doctor… he'd search for Jack, wouldn't he? Nonsense, of course he would, he is. And Sherlock, Lestrade and Mary are as well. although Sherlock is searching more for John, still. Jack stole a glance at John then looked back to Jim.

John was okay. But the old and tired eyes staring down at him made him uncomfortable. He could see insanity, as clear as day, and he saw exhaustion, but when Jim and the Master looked to one another, it looked as if they really were just lovers. Lost and confused and stitching each other together slowly.

Jack and John looked to each other and they shared the same thought, it's just insane love. All of it, their relationship, insane love, just not in the way that John and Sherlock are. Or that the Doctor and Jack are (platonic, of course. Sort of).

But their eyes were soon turned to the men in front of them when they started speaking. The Master, "Why can't we just kill them?" he begged.

Jim, "Because," he got closer, "Their deaths need to be seen by their lovers. Besides, we can only truly kill one of them," he smiled at John.

The Master, "That still pisses me off. You piss me off," he glared at Jack. Jack grinned at the fact that they can't kill him. But why can't they kill him? John was dumbfounded. If it bleeds, you can kill it. Right?

Then, the Master and Jim are surprised that, "You don't know, do you, John?" they said in unison. They do that a lot. They really are good for each other. Just not to the world.

John looked at them, still confused, but tried not to show it, "Don't know what?" he asked the deranged men.

"Oh!" Jim looked to the Master, "This should prove to be fun, shouldn't it, Master?" he said 'Master' as if he wanted it to be sexual. He probably did, though (he did. Just saying), and John was again disgusted.

"It should, shouldn't it, Jim?" again with being sexual! They looked back to Jack and John. But before they said anything, Jack cried out for them not to say a word.

Said that he, "Will tell him."

"Tell me what?!" John was getting irritated now.

Jack sighed as John's eyes settled on him, "I can't die," John was about to make a snide remark, but he was stopped, "I literally can't. They can shoot me in the head, and I would come back," even the man holding was a little scared now. But he held tight, and never doubted his ability to hold the man who couldn't die.

"You're kidding," John tried. But Jack shook his head.

Jim squealed, "Let me demonstrate!" Jim whipped out a pistol from where it was resting in his belted pants and shot the time traveler right in between the eyes. John screamed, but then his trust in Jack took over and he calmed, hoping he would wake up.

Then John saw it, even the guard holding him trembled as the bullet was forced from his brain and landed with a *clink* on the floor as the hole in his head healed, and he inhaled deeply as if he had just come up out of the water. As his breathing steadied, he winked at John.

The man holding Jack (let's call him Moron), almost dropped him. 'Moron' was scared, he didn't know what this man was capable of, and he honestly didn't want to know. The man holding John (let's call him 'Idiot') was also getting a little shaky. 'Idiot' looked down at the man he was holding and wondered what he was capable of.

If that one can't die and this one is a soldier… oh God, we're all dead! Jim and the Master saw the panic in the men's eyes, and they smirked. "Don't worry," they said, "they won't hurt anyone, not as long as they have emotions," the talking in unison is creeping them out now.

"Yes, and you two just happened to be fuckin' sociopaths?" John snapped. 'Moron' and 'Idiot' were surprised that these men could get away with cursing and saying things that no one else would ever dare to Jim and the Master.

Their eyes widened and they smiled, "No," they looked to each other and Jim leaned into the Master, "But we have no emotion for anyone else," they explained. The talking thing is still creepy.

* * *

Sherlock shoved his worry aside and set his mind on finding John and Jack. The Doctor had trouble focusing, but he knew this had to be done. He had to find Jack. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Suicide may hurt, but it wouldn't be near as painful as knowing that his… person is being tortured somewhere.

Sherlock just couldn't set aside his anger. Whoever has John, is going to pay, possibly with their life. But this person was clever. Leaving only just a sliver of a signal for them to pick up. And luckily they got it when they did, because just after they got a small signal, it had disappeared.

So, whoever it is, they want to be found, but they only want to be found if the people chasing them are as clever as they are. Sherlock had a feeling that whoever it is, is just bored. Or going insane, or maybe, just possibly, just want attention.

If that's the case, then they won't actually kill them, they'll just keep them. Let's hope it's attention, okay? Please let it just be something stupid. That was when Mary walked up to the Doctor and whispered something to him. His eyes widened and he dropped his screwdriver and grabbed her, "Is this true?" she nodded, concerned for him, "Y- You're sure?" his voice cracked. She nodded again, and the Doctor was worried now, almost to tears.

Lestrade tapped on Sherlock's shoulder and told him the news he had found out just then, "What?! No! That's not possible!" he grabbed the man by his shoulders, "Tell me it's not true!" he was angry and demanded that this not be true.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. And we need to hurry up and find John and Jack. Now," Lestrade looked worried for Sherlock. Then again, who wouldn't be worried about their friend when this is happening?

"So, knowing this, we need to hurry!" Mary said quietly and they sat down and thought of all the possibilities before just marching in. This has to be even more clever than what was done to capture them in the first place.

"I got it!" Sherlock jumped up and started asking questions and barking out orders. This was brilliant.

* * *

John and Jack were released but the men still stood nearby if they tried anything,  
"Dying hurts, I'll have you know," Jack complained and rubbed his forehead.

"Or rather, it's the coming back part that does," Jim said, and the Master hummed in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more." They stared at one another and in their eyes was love. Somehow, beneath all the insanity and hurt and bloodlust, there was love. But only when they looked at each other.

When they looked back to the 'captivated' men, there was no love. They had made them sit in the chairs, far from each other, and Jim sat on the edge of the table with Jack and the Master sat by John.

The Master looked to John as he said, "It's always the burnets that are sexy and the blonds that are cute!" he ruffled his hair and 'lovingly' stroked John's cheek.

"I agree with that one. You are pretty adorable," Jim complimented the Master. The insane blond smiled and blushed.

"I love you, you know that?" his voice was calm and endearing. And John realized just how much these two flirt. It reminded him of himself and Sherlock. Except he and Sherlock weren't insane criminals of the paranormal and normal world.

Jim grinned and blushed slightly himself. This surprised John. Jack was whatever, but John was surprised. And then he giggled! "I love you, too," and then something flashed in his eyes and the two of them got closer.

They stood in between Jack and John and held each other. This reminded Jack of how he and the Doctor hug. The embrace he puts his lover in (see, Jack admits it, why can't the Doctor? We'll never know… anyway), and he suddenly

grieves for his Doctor. He wants him here now.

Both men wished their lovers were here…

* * *

**Yeah, now you have to wait to find out if they kill John. The next few chapters is where the tears will come in. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy either way! Please Review! :') **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, so you may not cry, but this is still sad. I meant to make it worse, but I couldn't do it... But do enjoy!**

* * *

Hi!

John and Jack were glad that something had intervened at that moment, because Jim and the Master were about to kiss and that would have been gross. Although John was more horrified at the fact that a creature like Jim could love (he's human, but still). But the Master was oddly good-looking to Jack.

Maybe that was because Jack flirted with anything and he had a pick-up line for every creature he ever ran into. He even pulled one on the Doctor when they first met. He smiled as he remembered. He had said, "If you're a doctor, then why am I so easily addicted to just the look of you?" he never said they were good…

He laughed when he remembered the Doctor's face. It was funny. He just stared at Jack as if to say, "Who the hell are you and why are you hitting on me?" As a matter of fact, he even said, "Who the hell are you?" Jack had laughed and introduced himself in the usual flirty way he always does.

Then he remembered the first time he had made the Doctor blush. They were in the TARDIS, and the Doctor was complaining about how his form was always changing, so he had no idea what he'll want next. Jack had said, "I will always find a way to make you happy. It doesn't matter what you want," that had made him blush. He had no idea why, but it had.

That was when John swore he saw a shadow over there in the corner. His eyes were trained on it, and he saw it. It was a man, more importantly, it looked like Sherlock. He had curls and was incredibly skinny but you could tell he was buff. But it couldn't have been Sherlock, could it have?

That was when Jack warned John, "When I give the word," his hand motioned down as if to say that John should duck. The two men in the compromising situation were confused. Then their eyes filled with delight. They had been sitting on the table, when Sherlock's curls were definitely Sherlock's.

Jack caught the Doctor's eyes, and he knew that Greg and Mary weren't far behind. That was when the two heroes pulled something no one had expected. They knocked out the guards and the Doctor had a gun in his hands. Jack had never seen him with one, and he had sworn against them. But here he was, with one in his hand.

And even more surprising, Sherlock had the sonic screwdriver twirling it in his fingers. That's when John realized they had simply switched weapons. But why? Wouldn't it have been simpler to keep their own? Oh! John gets it now! Trying to fool the enemy into thinking they're incompetent. Clever.

Jack didn't give a warning, but there wasn't a need to. As Sherlock approached Jim, he twirled the screwdriver in between his long fingers, and John admitted that he was the tiniest bit turned on by that. But not much, and it faded when the Doctor stood by his side, staring at the Master.

"Hi!" they said in unison, as if they were greeting friends. To them, maybe they were. "We took your pets, and we hope that you will stay for a little while?" again with the talking. They'll never quit, will they?

Jack also noticed something else about John and himself, they both took control. Jack could totally tell that Sherlock was on the bottom. Just from the way John eyes him. And Jack never let anyone take control unless he got it first. But he could also tell that last night was John and Sherlock's first time, so of course next time the positions will be flipped. Probably. Guess it depends on the certain situation.

Anyway, John just stared at Sherlock wondering what they were going to do. But then they did something that creeped out John and Jack. They spoke in unison to say, "They are not out pets. They are our lovers, and we would like them back please," not the words, but the tone and the being in unison creeped the hell out of everyone in that room. Except for, of course, Jim and the Master.

"Oh, would you?" in unison.

"Yes," they nodded.

John broke, "Okay can we stop talking in unison?! Please, it's creeping the hell outa me!" he exclaimed to his lover and the rest of the room.

Sherlock smiled and nodded. But Jim spoke, "So, shall we show them now?" he asked his Master.

"Hm. Sure, why not?" Jack still couldn't get over the fact that the Doctor, his Doctor was holding the weapon he most despised. He said he would… no. oh God no! please let that not be true. At this realization, he gave a worried look to his Doctor. And the Doctor gave him a sad smile in return. Jack knows now, good.

The Master reached behind Jim and seductively pulled the gun from his belt, and handed it to his little Moriarty. Jim smirked and kissed him on the cheek before he aimed the gun at the Doctor. He was prepared to shoot. And that was when the Doctor mirrored his actions and was ready to shoot, (no he wasn't, he could never).

Jack was surprised and didn't want this to happen. Not now. Sherlock just kept twirling the screwdriver in his fingers, waiting for the cue to let it all happen. All the while Mary was at the end of the hall, waiting for her cue. And Lestrade was also waiting, but he was nowhere near here. He was at the 'home base'.

This was all planned because Sherlock had deduced their motives. And their motives were good ones, and they were clever about it. But their downfall is that their insane (literally) and want to have fun inside of being clever. But the Doctor and Sherlock realized that being clever is never fun, and that was what made them sort of smarter than the two biggest criminals of the planet.

"How painful, Jack, is dying again?" the Doctor asked his companion. Jack shook his head as if to tell him not to do this. He didn't want him to do this. John was just now figuring out what was going to happen.

Damn it… Sherlock what did John tell you about being clever? He said to use it to your advantage but not so other people die for you. Sherlock is caring, but when it comes to protecting John, he will sacrafice just about anyone, won't he? John glared at Sherlock. Sherlock gave him a look that said, "Shut up, I'm saving you, aren't I?" John rolled his eyes and his eyes hit the floor as he pouted angrily at his detective for doing this.

Then Jim asked, "How much do you want it to hurt?"

Then the Doctor gave an unexpected answer, "Enough that it takes his pain as well," he nodded to Jack.

"Oh, that's a lot, now isn't it? Let's see…" and the gun fell from the tenth's hand as he was shot in the stomach, then the thigh, and he would have had a third one if it hadn't been for John and Jack. They restrained Jim and the Master, who weren't very strong, actually. Or they just didn't care, but still.

This was the moment, Sherlock whistled and Mary and Lestrade took their positions as Sherlock turned the screwdriver to the roof (Lestrade has an earpiece as well as Mary, and he can hear things just as well as Mary can). He had decided that he didn't know where the main source of power was, so he just pointed it wherever and hoped that this would work.

It buzzed as the blue in the room faded and Mary put her weapons to the temples of the criminals. The Doctor was begging for the pain stop, and Jack left the Master to Mary. He fell to his Doctor's side, "No. don't you dare. Wait until we're closer. Please," he knew it was risky to move him, but he had to, he had to get out of here.

Sherlock's plan worked, and the cloak over their ship was gone, and the TARDIS could easily find them now. Sherlock motioned for John to join them in the circle of the team, as Mary took pleasure in shooting Jim. She also had no hesitation in killing the Master. She didn't know him, but he was like Jim, and that was enough for her to hate him. The Master and Jim died together, and that was what they wanted.

Sherlock had thought they wanted Sherlock and the Doctor dead, but they wanted themselves dead. John had seen it in their eyes. He knew that someone was going to die, and they did. He felt accomplished in making that deduction, but it was at a high cost.

* * *

Lestrade did his best to get the whining TARDIS to cooperate, but she was getting pissy that it wasn't the Doctor dancing around the TARDIS. Instead it was Greg. He tried, and they got there, but she was still complaining as Sexy landed over the group. It surrounded them as Sherlock took over.

She didn't complain as much. She was still pissed, but Sherlock moved with grace around her floor as he took them back to where they belonged: in 2014. The Sexy landed and thankfully, it was in John's bedroom. Jack took the Doctor to a room in Sexy and the rest of the team called it a night, day whatever. They didn't care. They needed sleep.

Of course, John and Sherlock instead followed the Doctor and Jack. Jack laid him down, and he groaned in pain as the regeneration process sped up. The gold wrapped around the tall changing burnet as they witnessed something so beautiful that Jack almost cried.

But then the Doctor remembered something that would help. He wouldn't have to change form completely if he grabbed it and held tight. He reached under the bed where he had stashed the hand that was chopped off in a sword fight (long story, no time), and held it between his glowing hands.

He screamed as some of this energy was put into his detached hand, and his form stayed where it was. But now the whole container containing the hand was glowing, and as he put it back, he said, "Don't touch that. Ever," he warned Sherlock and John. They nodded as they blinked at what just happened.

Jack was pleased, and kissed the Doctor. The alien smiled into the kiss as Jack brought him closer, "Don't do that ever again," he pleaded. The Doctor smiled and nodded as he chuckled softly.

John and Sherlock looked to each other, and as they left they could hear laughing and someone begging someone to stop touching him there! Sherlock and John laughed as the TARDIS doors closed behind them.

She took her Doctor and her time traveler back out to space as John and Sherlock unwound in John's room, "Shower?" John suggested.

Sherlock nodded and grinned as he followed John into the bathroom.

* * *

Jack was being pinned by his Doctor as they were kissing as if the world were to end, because, for them, it almost had. Jack slipped his tongue into his Doctor's mouth as he moaned when the burnet rubbed their groins together.

This was how it always happened. They loved each other and then when something happens that one of them almost dies, or does die, they burn with passion and seduction happens, and then happiness until it happens again.

It sounds boring, but if you live it, it's pretty fun. Especially when your Doctor is sexy as hell. Jack grinned as he knew this would happen again, and he wanted it to. He didn't want death, but he liked this. Maybe he'd have to get the Doctor to participate in this more often. Maybe…

* * *

**This is technically the end, but there will be an Epilogue, and I must warn you it is mostly smut. There's some fluffy stuff in the beginning, but that's it. But please do review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue: Sexy

"Sherlock," John whispered against Sherlock's neck. Sherlock hummed that he was listening, "Weren't we supposed to take a shower?" they had ended up on the bed, and shagging.

Sherlock sat up, "We still can," he smiled mischievously, and John returned the smile as he followed the detective into the bathroom. Sherlock let go of John's hand as he stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and as it warmed, he felt John grab him from behind.

"I love you so much," he said, smiling sadly as Sherlock turned to see his doctor almost crying.

"John? I love you too, babe?" he made John look at him as the water poured over his curls, making him look so beautiful.

"I just. We could have died. All of us," he didn't have time to finish what he wasn't going to anyway, because Sherlock pushed him to the wall of the shower.

"Don't tell me you weren't worth it," he demanded. "You are worth more than my life to me. If you had died, I would have died," he said.

"You never change, do you?" John smirked. Sherlock shook his head and smiled. John pulled from his detective's grip and held him by the waist as the water washed over them and the doctor kissed Sherlock.

They smiled as John kissed from Sherlock's neck to his collar bone. He came back up to nibble the detective's ear, then he slid to his knees, "Thank you," the soldier kissed the detective's hips, teasing with love bites and leaving marks on his thighs.

Finally he licked up the burnet's shaft and he shivered. This kind of wet was so different from the water, it felt better. The blogger took half of the taller into his mouth and tortured him with kisses and licks and even at one point, he left a bite mark. It didn't hurt, but it definitely left a mark.

His tongue kept going at it, as his fingers cradled one of his balls and stroked softly, Sherlock moaned John's name and pinned himself to the wall to help stand when John swallowed all the detective could ever give.

John stood again, "Thank you," he said once more, and this time, he kissed his lover. He was actually happy now. No stress, cases from both The Yard and the Doctor. As a soldier always in a war, he couldn't be happier…

* * *

**I know, it's really short. Sorry, and as I said, mostly smut... But please review anyway! :) :P **


End file.
